familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901)/info
} |Short name = Benjamin Harrison (1833) |Surname = Harrison |Given name = Benjamin |Image =Benjamin Harrison, head and shoulders bw photo, 1896.jpg |Sex = Male |Father = John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) |Mother = Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin (1810-1850) |Birth day = 20|Birth month = Aug|Birth year = 1833 |Birth estimate = |Birth place = , Ohio |Birth town = North Bend |Birth county = Hamilton County |Birth state = Ohio |Death day = 13|Death month = Mar|Death year = 1901 |Death estimate = |Death place = , Indiana |Death town = Indianapolis |Death county = Marion County |Death state = Indiana |Baptism = |Burial = |Spouse = Caroline Lavinia Scott (1832-1892) |Marriage day = |Marriage month = |Marriage year = 1853 |Marriage = 1853, , Ohio |Marriage town = Oxford |Marriage county = Butler County |Marriage state = Ohio |Child1 = Russell Benjamin Harrison (1854-1936) |Child2 = Mary Scott Harrison (1858-1930) |Spouse2 = Mary Scott Lord (1858-1948) |Marriage2 day = |Marriage2 month = |Marriage2 year = 1896 |Marriage2 = 1896 |Marriage town2 = |Marriage county2 = |Marriage state2 = |Child1-S2 = Elizabeth Harrison (1897-1955) |Article = Benjamin Harrison (1833) |Full name = Benjamin Harrison |Alternative names = |Short description ='Benjamin Harrison' (August 20, 1833 – March 13, 1901) was the twenty-third President of the United States, serving one term from 1889 to 1893. He had previously served as a senator from Indiana. His administration is best known for a series of legislation including the McKinley Tariff and federal spending that reached one billion dollars. Democrats attacked the "Billion Dollar Congress" and defeated the GOP in the 1890 mid-term elections, as well as defeating Harrison's bid for reelection in 1892. He is to date the only president from Indiana. |Sources = |Residence = |Residence years = |Residence2 = |Residence2 years = |Occupation =Lawyer |Occupation years = |Occupation2 = |Occupation2 years = |Nationality =American |Religion =Presbyterian |Signature =Benjamin Harrison signature.gif |Title = |Honors = |Public service = |Education = |Schools = |Citizen of = |Emigration = |Physical description = |Haplogroup mtdna = |Haplogroup ydna = |Wikipedia-en = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ar = بنجامين هاريسون |Wikipedia-bn = বেঞ্জামিন হ্যারিসন |Wikipedia-zh-min-nan = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-be = Бенджамін Гарысан |Wikipedia-bs = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-bg = Бенджамин Харисън |Wikipedia-ca = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ceb = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-cs = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-co = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-cy = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-da = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-de = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-et = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-es = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-eo = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-fa = بنیامین هریسون |Wikipedia-fr = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ga = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-gv = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-gd = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-gl = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ko = 벤저민 해리슨 |Wikipedia-hi = बेंजमिन हेरिसन |Wikipedia-hr = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-io = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-id = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-is = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-it = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-he = בנג'מין הריסון |Wikipedia-pam = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ka = ბენჯამინ ჰარისონი |Wikipedia-sw = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-la = Beniamin Harrison |Wikipedia-lv = Bendžamins Harisons |Wikipedia-hu = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-mr = बेंजामिन हॅरिसन |Wikipedia-ms = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-nl = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ja = ベンジャミン・ハリソン |Wikipedia-no = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-nn = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-oc = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-nds = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-pl = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-pt = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ro = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-rm = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-ru = Гаррисон, Бенджамин |Wikipedia-sq = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-simple = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-sl = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-sr = Бенџамин Харисон |Wikipedia-sh = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-fi = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-sv = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-tl = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-vi = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-tr = Benjamin Harrison |Wikipedia-uk = Бенджамін Гаррісон |Wikipedia-yi = בענזשעמין העריסאן |Wikipedia-zh = 本杰明·哈里森 |Wikiquote-fr = |Familysearch afn = 8QSL-XK |Genealogics pid = }}